


Emi got Owned!

by Yandere_Lemon (orphan_account)



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Rape, forced lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yandere_Lemon





	Emi got Owned!

Night, The Daisuke High School, 9:34 pm

"There you go, all done!", said a first-year female student finishing up her report at the computer lab with stretched hands and smile on her face, printing out her report to be send to the Ms. Nanako tomorrow. She takes the paper from the printer and put it into her yellow file. She fished her pocket to find her phone and checking her message just in case her best friend, Maya replied back her message. She sighed heavily and started to pack out her things into her bag before she head out to the hallway.

It's two weeks since Maya started to skips the school. Usually, she never like this. She's good student, for crying out loud! Even she's willing came to school when she have a flu, never wanted to miss her study. Emi reflects back how persistent Maya could be, while walking silently in the hallway, before she stopped in her track, trying to remember something. "Hmm, I could swore that I packed all my books inside of my bag...oh no! My Math textbook! Oh God!", Emi panicked when she realised her textbook left behind in her classroom. But she calmed herself, then shrugs her shoulder, "Well, tomorrow's no Math anyway...hmm...I'm easily got panicked on small things...", she muttered to herself. After that, she continue her walking untill she reached downstairs. As she was about to go down, she heard a eerie sounds, which is very creepy to Emi, calling out her name...

"Emi-chan~"  
"Emiiiiiiii~"

Emi froze in fear. Cold sweat began forming on her neck, rolling down to her back. She didn't dare to look back, instead she inhales breath to calm down her heartbeats that started to pound faster, trying her best not to...

"AHHHHHH! GHOST!!! HELP!"

...scream.

Emi dashed down to reach the first floor and began running faster as her legs could carry her, with her brown eyes starts to form tears of fear, as the fear already took over her body. "Please, guard or someone, help me!", Emi screams louder this time. A heavy footsteps chasing her, calling her name again, but it was follows with sinister laughter, taunting Emi.

When Emi saw the school entrance, her face shows joy and running straight to the door with the hope filling her heart, almost outruned her chaser but only feel something smacking her head so hard, that she falls off. "Ow, ow, ow...Wha-", before she could see who was her chaser, her mouth was covered by white handkerchief, and she starts to struggle free from her chaser, which is not working and slowly her eyes began closed, as her consciousness blacken out.

 

\----

Midnight,???,12:07 am

"Ergghh...", the brown-haired girl slowly regains her consciousness and darted her eyes around the darkness. The light source that came was from the bulb hanging atop of her head, Emi discovered that her hands was tied up on the bed post. The rope was insanely strong, she couldn't tug her left hand and the rope itself digging her wrist, forming a red rash.

"I see you're awake, my junior~", a deep, manly voice purrs. "It's seems that my Emi so helpless that keep me turned on.", the male continued. "I-Ichiro-senpai? What are you doing?", Emi confused with her upperclassman sat on chair that was not far from the bed, smirking seeing her current situation and his red eyes staring at her with hungry and lust glint, slowly sprang up from his seat and crawling on the bed and his well bulit body towering over her body, her instinct nagged her that this senpai is creepy as fuck.

"Emm... senpai? W-what are y-you d-doing...?", Emi began quivering in fright as Ichiro started to lick her neck and squeezing her breasts too hard, then the said male senior grinned, with his tongue wiping his lips when he saw Emi shaking in fear. "Oh darling, I want you...since a very long time we met...at the gym...", Ichiro takes off his white t-shirt, showing his body, which causing Emi blushing harder. "Like what you see?", he smirks.

"S-Senpai! This is wrong!!! Let me g-AH!", the girl moaned when her clitoris been rubbed by her senpai's thumb, and she started to moan again, forgetting her anger towards her rapist.

"Enjoying this~? Well, hon, it's your turn to PLEASURE me...", Ichiro growled. He quickly took off his pants, freeing his 5 inch dick and forcefully put his dick on Emi's mouth. Shocked that a huge and thick cock was put into her mouth rather forceful, she had no choice but to suck it. Emi gagged when her rapist's dick goes deep into her throat, almost choking her. "Suck it!", said the angry male with his heavy breath. "You silly bitch! Suck it!", Ichiro pulls Emi's hair and bobbed her head to force her to suck his cock. Ichiro moaned and smirked, seeing his kohai sucking his manhood with red face all over her face. -cliffhangers, to be continued-


End file.
